Dragons
Type: Natural - Natural creatures are those which appear naturally within Indines. The Dragons are creatures of magic and earth, born from the land itself as its masters. They possess incredible size, strength, and mystical power. Dragons can shift their shapes at will to those of any lesser race, but their own forms are those of reptilian behemoths. The Draconic culture is one of power above all else —power is beauty, justice, and art to them. Dragons naturally develop the ability to use Glamour magics and to control the elements of nature (many show strong tendencies towards one element or another). They are capable of learning and excelling at just about any form of magic, however. A thousand years ago, dragons ruled the world, however their race is near extinct at the current age. The Draconic Empire The draconic empire lasted for centuries under the rule of the Dragon King Greyheart. During this prosperous time, dragons subdued minor races and set themselves in grand palaces and luxury. Many minor races like Dryads or Beastmen revered their rulers as gods while others like the Humans and Elvans rebelled against their opression with not much success. The Draconic Empire was completely power centered and a Dragon´s worthyness was entirely determined by how powerful he was, and how he was able to maintain that status in front of the competition. One notable case was the ascension of Adjenna, who managed to eliminate her sister, previous lover of Greyheart, in order to become the Dragon King´s spouse. This kind of behaviour was accepted and encouraged in dragon society, and would act as a way to deem wich individuals were worthy of certain positions of power. This kind of behaviour is still ingrained on Draconic culture, and to this day dragons still "Test the worthyness" of heroes who want to achieve certain goals or items of power. It is implied that the Dragon King´s power was close to the God´s, wich guaranteed his stable regime over such an expanded period of time. The Sundering When the Advent of the Gods occurred, the races of Indines had champions at last who could overthrow their Draconic lords. The lesser races brought war to the Dragon Empire, killing the living and destroying the eggs of the unborn, bringing dragons close to extinction. The Dragon King, Greyheart, was too powerful to truly die, and so he was imprisoned in the deep well below the grand colossus, Helim Mekhit. The few dragons that survived disguised themselves, and scattered to the winds, living their immortal lives in seclusion. Draconic Racial Traits *As the majority of races of Indines, dragons are soulless, this means they do not die of age, nor leave ghosts behind that can go to the Afterworld. However, they can be turned into Demons. *They reproduce on an oviparous way, thus leaving eggs. Those eggs hatching cycles can be as big as centuries before a new dragon is born. *All dragons possess strong earth magic, and are able to turn humans to stone. They are all naturally attuned to Sorcery . *Shapeshifting is also among their common magical abilities, allowing them to disguise among the lesser races. List of known Dragons *Dragon King Greyheart *Adjenna Callista *Larimore Burman *Marmelee Greyheart Category:Races of Indines